


In This Grey World

by twilightscribe



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Grey World

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 324 words  
>  **Prompt:** water
> 
> Written for knightlambi on tumblr.

The sound of rain pelting against the roof and windows is something timeless; it’s something that Steve _knows_ is never going to change. It’s a constant in the world. And he can use all the constants he can get, because his world has been turned upside down and almost nothing is familiar.

People. People are familiar. People is something he can know and understand because they don’t really change while times do. The technology changes and everything else marches forward with the inexorable march of time.

And where is he? He’s a man out of time. He stands out and doesn’t fit in – an anachronism.

Of course, Tony finds that utterly endearing.

He has to bring Tony into these thoughts of his; these pensive thoughts he gets whenever he hears the rumble of thunder – sounding like guns and the boom of explosions – and the sounds of rain against glass.

Tony who is beautiful and complicated and full of flaws; who doesn’t look after himself and puts everyone else before himself even though he would _never_ admit to that. Tony who has helped him to open up, has shown him a new world that he could have only dreamed about ever seeing. Tony who has given him a place in this world. Tony who _is_ his world.

The thought is heavy, weighs on him, and makes his heart flutter in his chest just a little. But he doesn’t regret it. No. _Never_.

He doesn’t regret Tony; doesn’t regret what they have.

Steve might miss things. He might miss his old familiarities with the world, but he would never trade Tony for any of that. Tony who smiles just for him and _means it_ ; Tony who makes everything that he’s sacrificed and lost seen _worth it_.

He smiles at the thought and leans against the glass, letting his eyes drift closed and thoughts of Tony filling his mind.

Maybe he’s alone right now, physically, but he knows he isn’t. He isn’t alone.

Not anymore.

**FIN.**


End file.
